The present disclosure relates generally to data sharing within a building management systems. A BMS is, in general, a system of devices configured to control, monitor, and manage equipment in or around a building or building area. A BMS can include, for example, a HVAC system, a security system, a lighting system, a fire alerting system, any other system that is capable of managing building functions or devices, or any combination thereof. Data shared within a BMS can include, for example, temperatures, commands, any property of a building function or device, or any combination thereof.